


Skate or Bust

by CLBinns



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Roller Derby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLBinns/pseuds/CLBinns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few little headcannons and ideas brought together in a cute little fic!<br/>May turn into a Holtzbert fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holtzy's New Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I did a quick rewrite of the first chapter. I wasn't 100% happy with the way I wrote it. Second chapter should be up soon.

After working alongside Holtzmann for nearly ten years Abby had started to pick the signs that the engineer had a new lady in her life. She would come into work later, leave earlier, constantly check her phone, and to top it all off she would dance all day to cheesy songs. The last time Abby had seen this side of Holtz was a year and a half ago when the Ghostbusters first formed. The minute she set her eyes on Erin, the blonde, had lost all control. However the effect wore off instantaneously when Erin started dating receptionist Kevin, dumb as a post but alright to look at. Now the last few days had seen the return of a very smitten Holtzmann, and Abby couldn’t be happier, if not a little suspicious.   
“So, who’s the girl?” Holtzmann stopped dead for a few moments before spinning on her heels to face the older woman.   
“That obvious, huh, Abby?” She beamed, “Her name is Stef. I met her a few weeks ago. I had gone out for a drink with an old friend from high school. We hit it off right away. I was even thinking about maybe, and it’s a big maybe, asking her to meet you guys. I’m going to be meeting some of her friends in the next few weeks and I think it would be nice to introduce you to her, I mean she’ll love you all, especially you and….”  
“Holtz….” The lab went silent for a moment as Abby interrupted her friend, “We would love to meet her, how about you bring her on Friday, we can order in. In the meantime chill, we’re going to love her, she makes you happy, that’s all we need to know.” The older woman held her hands out in front of her waiting for the secret handshake that Holtz had started during her second year working for Dr Yates. Holtzmann took a deep breath before partaking in the handshake.   
Friday came around a little too quickly for Holtzmann’s liking. “I’m not ready. What if she doesn’t like you guys? What if you don’t like her? What if...”  
“What if I slap you?” Patty chimed in from another room, rolling her chair backwards and leaning back to see the blonde pacing back and forth around her work station. “Seriously, Holtz, chill the fuck out, it’ll be fine. I’m sure she’s great! Right, Erin?” Everyone knew that if there was one person who could calm Holtz down it was Erin. It was the way their friendship worked, Holtz would freak out or get a little crazy and Erin would drag her back down to earth. The dynamic had saved the fire house on multiple occasions mostly from fire, and explosions.  
“Right. Jillian, it’ll be fine, now get over here. I need your help with this.” Suddenly there was a knock on the old fire house’s door. The panic was back in Holtzmann’s eyes, as she took off her gloves and threw them on to her work table.   
“It’s go time.” With a deep breath she practically skipped to the door. She pulled it open and leant in to kiss the woman before her, without looking at who was even there.   
“Whoa there, Holtz, you saw me about an hour ago… I only forgot my key.” Abby laughed as the younger woman’s eyes widened and flush graced her cheeks. She sulked away from the door clearly embarrassed. Abby giggled ensuring Holtzmann that it was a mistake that anyone could have made, before struggling in with the Chinese that the group had decided on earlier. “Anyway, I finally got the perfect soup to Wanton ratio. It only took me going to pick it up myself.”

A few minutes later there was a second knock at the door. The entire gang turned to Holtzmann who had only just returned to her usual colour. “Fine, I’ll get it, but I swear if it’s Kevin…” Kevin waved from next to Erin. Holtzmann made a double take towards him wondering when he had got here, before rushing to the door. Once again, she opened the door and leaned into kiss the woman before her only this time checking who was there just in case. The slightly taller woman kissed her lightly. As they pulled away Holtz took her hand and pulled her inside closing the door behind them. “Guys, this is Stef. Stef, these are the other four Ghostbusters.” Putting on a voice that wouldn’t have been out of place on a TV game show. “We have Patty to your right, followed by Kevin and Erin over there, and finally to your left we have Abby.” Everyone waved politely at Stef, who was a thin blonde, with a similar blonde quiff to Holtzmann, if only straighter. She looked much younger than her years, looking 22 at most, despite Holtz telling them that she was 30.  
Erin was the first to speak wanting to break the silence she could tell only she found uncomfortable. She was taken aback by how beautiful Amy was, and truth be told it made her stomach sink. However she swallowed her feelings. Standing up she smoothed out her outfit. “Shall we move this upstairs… to the dining room. Were we eat?” Holtzmann shot her a quick concerned look before nodding in agreement and leading the group upstairs.   
Abby held back a second with Erin. “Hey, you okay? You got a little weird back there.” Erin smiled and nodded. “I’m fine. I wasn’t expecting her to be so… so… so that.” “Well our Holtzy has great taste… believe me I know.” With a wink they followed the others upstairs with a silent understanding of what the other meant.

They all continued pleasant conversation through the night. “So he bought me a full tub of wantons and no soup. I mean is it that hard to get a reasonable wanton to soup ratio?” it was the millionth time the gang had heard this story but every time it made them laugh how passionate about soup she is.   
“So, Stef what hobbies do you have?” Erin asked quickly when she realized Stef didn’t find the story quite as endearing as the team did. Stef shot a quick look towards Holtz who rested her elbow on the table and her chin on her hand ready to listen to her girlfriend talk about her hobby and passion. “I play Roller derby. Well I don’t play, I ref.”   
“Isn’t that where them girls whoop each other’s asses on skates?” Patty smiled fire burning in her eyes. “Pretty much. I mean we also choose funny names. I go by the name Hit-Me Spears, which I decided on before I decided to ref. We also have skaters called Bonnie Thunders, Vicious Van Go-Go, OMG WTF, and a personal favorite Skate McKillon! I’m just trying to get this one to come give it a go.” She Motioned before Holtzmann who rolled her eyes.   
“Maybe, one day. I doubt it, but maybe.”


	2. Derby Names

Cute girls were always Jillian Holtzmann’s down fall. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn’t say no, and stick to it, and that’s why she was on the way to Roller Derby training on a Thursday night. There was many things she could have been doing tonight, watching The X Files, working on the latest version of the proton packs, or just having a catch up with the girls. But she just couldn’t say no to Step or her the puppy dog eyes, begging and even buying Holtz gifts to sweeten the deal until she eventually gave in and agreed to give Roller Derby a try.

Her first session wasn’t as scary as she thought it was going to be. There were other new skaters starting at the same time as her, which took the pressure off. The session was also much easier than she had thought it was going to be. She had been ready to take on all the skills in one night, which in hindsight was never going to happen. Especially when they went over the amount of skills actually needed mastering before the skaters could actually play in a game. So the first session was just learning how to stride, stop and fall, which made much more sense.

Even though Holtz had never been that athletic she seemed to pick up the skills pretty quickly, which she put down to the strength and stamina that could only have come from hauling around the proton packs. As soon as she was on skates however, she fell along with a few of the other new starters. But when they told her to bend her knees she was away in fact she could just hear herself a year earlier reminding Abby that she needed to bend hers. Bending her knees meant falling didn’t feel so daunting either. She was only short, and being in derby stance meant she was even shorter. Everyone seemed nervous when it came to falling, but they were mostly taller than her. The closer the floor the easier it must be she mused to herself. The advice was loud from the veteran skaters, “just throw yourself to the floor, you’ve got knee pads on.” The padding was a lifesaver, well a knee savers. The session seemed to fly, but it always does when you’re having fun.

By the end of the session she had decided that she was definitely going to continue the venture. It wasn’t as bad as she was expecting, she had actually had fun. The other women had been helpful, and supportive. They never got angry or frustrated no matter how long it took for her to pick up a skill. Even the skills she hadn’t yet mastered and felt she never would. She could have continued to skate for the rest of the night, two hours just weren’t enough.

Luckily the team had decided to go out and get drinks after. It was Stef’s idea so that Holtz could talk to them and get to know them better. Everyone just seemed glad that there was going to be a chance to grab something to eat before heading home. They had decided on a small bar with amazing burgers but got there a little later than the rest of the girls due to deciding to walk to cool down.

Holtzmann took Stef’s hand as they entered the bar. Despite meeting most of the girls already that night, she was aware that first impressions away from the sports hall were more important. “They love you already, Jillian.” Stef broke into her girlfriend’s thoughts. “They love you because you make me happy. There’s nothing to worry about. I’m so proud of you. Thank you for coming with me tonight.” Holtz took a second to sneak a quick kiss before following Stef to the team’s usual spot in the bar.   
After finishing their burgers the couple joined the rest of the team, drinks in hand. Holtz started by talking to the people that had helped her all night. People who made her feel comfortable, before moving her way around the table speaking to everyone. As the next hour passed the group began to disperse. Before they knew it the group of twenty, had become a group of ten, then a group of five. 

The rest of group stayed for another hour discussing derby. It wasn’t long until they had gotten on to derby names, and of course the burning question was what was Holtz going to use as her derby name? Now she had given this a lot of thought. Not that she would ever admit this to Stef. She was enjoying keeping up the lie that she didn’t really want to be there, despite how obvious it was that she loved it. “Derby name? I haven’t really thought about it. Well not until tonight. I mean I would like something that ties in with science. Possibly a lady that people wouldn’t need to Google. So I recon, Madame Fury. What do you guys think?” Holtzmann smirked as the name clicked in. 

“I like it, however, we all know you’re gonna be known as ghost girl.” Stef laughed nudging Jillian. The rest of the gang giggled in agreement. Holtz, on the other hand gave a sad smile as she wondered how Erin would feel about her taking on her own nickname. A nickname used to hurt her. A name that would probably be left alone. 

“I’d have to check on that. I’d rather check with Erin first.” Stef now took her turn to look hurt. She had picked up the vibes from the pair at dinner the week before last. She had originally thought nothing of it, but now that jealous feeling had begun creeping back in. She bit her lip looking little hurt for a second before Jillian rested her hand on top of her own. “I’m sure it’ll be fine, I just want to check, bad memories.”


End file.
